Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien
<''' Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Omnitrix alien, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate an alien. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate an Alien '''Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *Unregistered contributors can nominate and vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for an alien that you nominated, or voting twice. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. *CREDIT THE CREATOR IF NOMINATING SOMEONE ELSE'S ALIEN. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'Alien Requirements' *The alien must have all the characteristics of an alien, weaknesses and powers, listed on its page. Exceptions can be made such as the information being withheld temporarily because of spoilers. *If your page has no pictures, it will not be chosen. (This is because of the display format on the main page.) *NO IDEA THEFT ACCEPTED IN THE ALIEN. Previous Winners 2011 *April: Benpire *May: Infinite Alien X *June: Harlequin *July: The Percolating Coffee Guy *August: Math *September: Georock *October: Ek *November: Dayjob and Nightshift *December: Fury 2012 *January: Smallarge *February: Upchuck Norris *March: Hydro-Tide *April: Chill Factor *May: TIE! HayWire and Go-Su *June: Elemental Monkey *July: Super-Duper *August: Ultimate Storm *September: SpeedGate *October: Huntscer *November: Rupture *December: Flarecrow 2013 *January: 3D *February: Crabon *March: Protosect *April: Bronzoon *May: Launchviper *June: Gigablast *July: Cy-X ---- Category:Featured Pages Magmator Created by ChromastoneandTabby and nominated by the same. For # Against # Comments FlameOgre Created and nominated by Bry For #Um, I know this is the first day... but unless I see a better alien, this is AWESOME! From the Writer of... The Black Knight comes the next summer blockbuster.... Heroes - A BTFFCU film. 7/28/13 02:19, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Against # Comments * Freezepunch Created by ... and nominated by ,,,. For # He has an UltiEpic design, UltiEpic powers, and he's created by an UltiEpic person! :D UltiEpic! (Wall - Blog - ) 02:33, July 2, 2013 (UTC) # QUIT TEH COMMAS -- Maximus Loo2012 11:41, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Against # Comments *ALL THE FIRE ALIENS.. Red, Ethan, Brendan, Lucas, Hilbert, Nate, now, it's time for CALEM!!! (Wall - Blog - ) 19:07, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Slapstrike (Ahmad 15) Created by Bob and nominated by Ahmad. For #his awesome!! and he didn't win last month #Awesome looking alien :D Brandon 10 (Wall - Blog - ) 15:21, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Against # Comments * Third time running. /-\ |-| |\/| /-\ |) ( - m - b) 08:34, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Lavae Lavae Created by ISM and nominated by ISM For # Against # Comments * Dragonflight Created by (explorertotodile) and nominated by (explorertotodile). For # Against # Comments *